¿Llegare a tu corazon?
by forever.ayato.yui21
Summary: Una chica misteriosa y cruel por partes ... "¿Por que crees que me temen tanto?"... "¿Sera por que mate a mis padres?"... ¿Por que se esconde si ella es una buena chica en realidad, me ayudo el primer día. Lo se pésimo Summary pero denle una opurtinidad
1. Conociendonos

Hi! Este es un fic que estaba tratando de subir ojala les guste \(._.)/

* * *

Corazon de melon no me pertenece le pertenece a Chinomiko y a Beemob... A mi solo me pertenece la historia

* * *

1- Conociendonos

-Si… Pero hijo… ¿No levas muchas cosas en tu mochila?- Pregunto la madre de Kentin

-No… Bueno me voy ¡Adiós!- Sale corriendo de la puerta de su casa y tropieza con una chica de aspecto terrorífico /Ojos grises que demuestran frialdad, Pelo negro azabache y ropa negra/ Que lo miro de reojo- P-Perdón-

-…- La chica no decía nada…

-Perdón- Kentin sale corriendo y llega a el instituto… Cuando de pronto alguien lo empuja cayéndose al barro

-Jajaja miren un cerdito- Reían los chicos

El solo se limitó a sonreír cuando una sombra tapo su cuerpo y las risas dejaron de escucharse, Ella era la misma chica con la cual se tropezó hace poco.

-Al próximo que escuche reír… Le quebrare sus dientes ¿Escucharon?- Dijo esa chica secamente y mirando con sus ojos que con solo mirarlos deba la impresión de que estabas muerto

-Pft- Una chica peli-Rubia seguía riéndose muy despacio, Cuando de repente sintió que alguien le golpeaba el estómago, Cayendo al suelo

-Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras callada ¿No Amber?- Dijo la chica y tomo del pelo a Amber –Ahora ¡Lárguense de aquí!-

Y con ese grito todos se fueron, Algunos temblando, Otros susurrando y otros impresionados

-Estos son tan… ¿Uh?... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto a el chico que estaba en el suelo sentado

-S-Si… Perd- Fue interrumpido cuando un libro toco suavemente su cabeza

-Trata de cuidarte chico… Y si necesitas ayuda… Búscame!...-Dijo la chica- ¡Ah!... Por cierto mi nombre es Sucrette ¿Y el tuyo?-Pregunto extendiéndole la mano

-K-K-K-K- No era capaz de articular sus palabras

-¿K?- Pregunto sucrette inocentemente

-K-Kentin… Pero dime Ken…- Aquellos ojos que le mostro a él no eran de frialdad y odio como los que les mostro a los chicos que lo molestaron

-Bien Ken…Que haces así… Ve a el baño que está ahí- Apunta a una sección que está reservada, Es solo para ricos- Di que vas… No mejor toma…-Le entrega una credencial- Con eso podrás entrar-

-B-Bien…- Llega al baño y muestra la credencial

-Lo envía Sucrette-sama… Déjenlo entrar- Dijo un guardia

-¿E-Eh?...- Quedo impresionado por que lo que veía era… ¡Una tienda de ropa!... Y a los lados había de todo tipo de cosas

-Si te decía que era la dueña de una gran cadena de hoteles, Tiendas y parques ¿Hubieras confiado en mí?- Pregunto Sucrette –Vamos pruébate algo que te guste!

-Yo solo quiero cambiarme esto… Nada más- Dijo Ken

-Bien… ¿Cómo se llama el diseñador de esta marca?- Pregunto mientras sacaba su celular

-Mi madre me lo hizo- Dijo el con una sonrisa

-¡A-ah!... Y-Ya veo- Su voz sonó un poco decepcionada y trágica, guarda su celular- S-Solo busca algo para entrar clases mientras mando a lavar esto yo estaré afuera esperándote

-OK- Y agarro cualquier cosa- *¿Por qué cuando le mencione a mi madre ella cambio de su expresión de cariño a dolor*- Termina de vestirse y sale cuando ve a Sucrette cantando

_Si tan solo yo fuera una chica común_

_Sin tan solo pudiera vivir contigo_

_Daría lo que fuera por ser yo la que este_

_Mirándote desde el cielo cuidándote_

Sin querer una lágrima recorre su mejilla

_Siempre, Siempre quería una como tu_

_Siempre, Siempre quería tener alguien que me diga _

"_Tranquila, Tranquila todo pasara"_

_Quería tener…. Una mama… _

De pronto se detiene y mira hacia Ken que está paralizado

-K-Ken ¿Qué haces ahí?... Ve a tu clase- Decía Sucrette mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¿P-Por qué llorabas?-

-Tonterías… Nada mas- Sucrette le contesto y se levantó de suelo y comenzó a caminar- Es extraño

-¿Eh?- Ken no entendía lo que decía

-Ya no recuerdo la última vez que llore enfrente de alguien…- Decía Sucrette y sintió que algo la abrazaba por detrás

-Y-Yo soy tu amigo… ¡Jamás te dejare!- Grito fuerte Ken desde atrás

-¿¡Que está haciendo?!- Dijeron unos chicos

-Está muerto!- Dijo una chica

-K-Ken… ¿No te dan miedo los chismes de los demás?- Pregunto Sucrette mientras Ken la abrazaba

-¡N-No!... Tú no eres mala- Decía Ken casi susurrando

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?... ¿Por qué crees que me temen tanto?... Sera porque mate a mi madre?- Decía Sucrette y sacaba las manos de Ken- Vete… No quiero hacerte daño

Al escuchar esa frase "¿Porque estas tan seguro?", "¿Por qué crees que me temen tanto?", ¿Sera por qué mate a mi madre?" Salió corriendo

-*Estas mejor así Ken… Un chico tan bueno como tú no debe juntarse con escoria como yo*- Pensaba Sucrette y se iba de la escuela

-S-Señorita Sucrette ¿Entrara a clas- Fue interumpido cuando Sucrette pego un puñetazo a la reja del instituto haciéndose sangrar sus nudillo

-No… No tengo ánimos hoy- Dijo con su mirada fría que congelo a todos en ese instante

* * *

U.u Pobre Ken, Pero ella es asi... Bueno:

¿Les gusto?... ¿Alguna sugerencia?... ¿Review?

Si les gusta dejen review no leemos pronto

.yui21 Bye~


	2. Pasado I

Holas, Aqui el segundo capitulo de ¿Llegare a tu corazon? Tiene partes fuertes... NO lemon... Si no que muerte... Y ya no les hago mas spoiler

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y a Beemoob

* * *

Ken salio corriendo cuando escucho esas palabras "Mate a mis padres"… Era imposible!... Ella lloraba por su madre…. ¿¡Por que dijo eso entonces?!... Iba tan distraído cuando de pronto choca con un peli-negro de ojos miel que lo miro de reojo y siguio viendo a Sucrette. Se detuvo al ver una gran multitud viendo a Sucrette, Que estaba cabizbaja

-¡ESCUCHEN BASURA!... ESTO VA PARA TODOS- Grito Sucrette- No quiero que nadie se me acerque ni me hable ¡¿Escucharon?!... O quemare la escuela y los internare en la escuela militar-

-¡OYE PRESUMIDA!- Grito Amber- No solo por que tienes dinero podrás hacer lo que te plaz-Fue interrumpida por la mano de un rubio que azoto su cara

-¡CALLATE AMBER!-Decia el chico pelirrubio- ¿¡O QUIERES QUE TE DEJE COMO LA OTRA VEZ?!... ¡ELLA NO TIENE COMPACION NI CORAZON!- Gritaba a Amber el chico

-Muy bien dicho Nathaniel… Y Ken- Miro al chico que estaba tirdo en el suelo-No te acerques solo por que te ayude 1 vez… Solo me dio pena… ¿Escuchaste gafotas?-Decia con voz firme, Pero sabia que por dentro estaba llorando como una niña pequeña que acaban de robar un dulce-Ahora ¡Largo de aquí escoria!-Le grito a todos

-Tsk…- Dijo un pelinegro- ¿No crees que te pasate esta vez?

-Callate Castiel… Nadie pidió tu opinión- Decia la pelinegra y comenzaba a caminar

-¿No entraras a clases- Pregunto Castiel

-¿Tu?- Respondió con sarcasmo-

-No… Pero me quedare aquí-Dijo golpeando la espalda de Sucrette en forma de despedida

-Entonces Adios-Dijo y llamo a una limosina

-¿Sorprendido enano?- Pregunto el Pelirojo

-¿Siempre es asi?- Pregunto Ken

-Mas o menos- Respondio Castiel y comenzó a caminar junto a Ken

-¿Cómo mas o menos?-Preguntaba Ken un poco preocupado

-¿Seguro que quieres escuchar esto?- Pregunto Castiel sorprendido

-Si… ¿Me lo vas a decir?- Pregunto Ken con una expresión seria

-Bueno…-Suspira- Si quieres saber… Mira ella es asi desde que sus padres murieron o como ella dice los mato-Fue interrumpido por Ken

-¿En serio los mato?- Pregunto Ken

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!...-Reclamo Castiel-No… No los mato… Pero los vio morir en frente de ella… Su padre apuñalando a su madre… Y Sucrette a sus 10 años matando a un hombre con un revolver…

**_****Flashback_**

Todo era fantástico en la mansión Smith, sus padres eran "Felices", O eso era lo que creía Sucrette… Un dia el padre de sucrette llego borracho a la casa y con un fuerte grito proveniente de su madre despertó Sucrette… Ella agarro a su peluche de la mano y bajo… Cuando estuvo abajo su peluche cayo y se encontró con una escena muy fea: Su padre con un cuchillo tratando de apuñalar a su madre y ella deteniéndolo con su fuerza

-¡MAMA!...¡PAPA!..-Gritaba mientras el padre intentaba apuñalar a su madre -¡PAPA DETENTE POR FAVOR!

-¡PERRA INFIEL!...- Decia el padre de Sucrette borracho- ¡ME ENGAÑASTE ¿NO ES ASI?!

-SUCRETTE!... VETE!- Gritaba la madre de Sucrette

-¡MAMA!- Y Sucrette recordó lo que un amigo le había enseñado…- Lo siento papa- Va a el cuarto de sus padres y busca un revolver que estaba debajo de la cama-¡PAPA SUELTA A MAMA!-Apunto el arma

-¿Y si hago esto?- Entierra el cuchillo en el pecho de ella-¿Qué haras?

-M-Mama…-Apunto a la cabeza del padre y disparo fallando- Oh veo que falle…-Dijo con un tono de locura- Veamos si apunto mejor te reventare la cabeza en un solo tiro- Y apunto el arma- ¡VETE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!- Grito Sucrette

-Tsk-Y su padre dio la media vuelta cuando sintió un disparo en su columna

-Oh…Se me resbalaron lo dedos…Perdon- Decia Sucrette con cierta locura en sus ojos y sonriendo mientras su padre caia al suelo muerto- ¡MAMA!, ¡MAMA!- Gritaba y corria en dirección de su madre que aun estaba viva

-Hija… Y..Yo… M…Me vo…y a m.m..Morir… P…Pero tu…Vi..Ve y a..ayuda al…prójimo- Luego de eso su madre cerro los ojos y murió

-¿Ayudar al prójimo?... Mama tu hiciste eso con mi padre y mira como estas… Fria, Sangrando, Muerta… No mama… Yo no sere tan estúpida como tu… Jamas dejare que me vean indefensa, Llorando… Jamas madre-Beso la frente de su madre mientras agarraba la cabeza de ella y la ponía en sus piernas y comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna

-Lucia-Sama ¿Esta bien?-Decia una empleada y cuando vio a Sucrette llena de sangre y a sus padres muertos trato de gritar pero Sucrette tomo la pistola y dijo:-Si dices algo o gritas… Estas muerta ¿Escuchaste?-

-Mama esta fría señorita Manon y Sucrette esta cubierta de rojo… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto un chico pelinegro

-N..Nada Castiel… Vete dormir..- Decia Manon- M-Mañana te iras a tu casa ¿Si?

-Bueno…- Decia el inocente Castiel y se iba a dormir (N/a: Si pero ahora no tiene nada de inocente ¬_¬)

_**Fin del Flashback_**_

-Manon?... ¿Ese es el nombre de la empleada?... Me suena… Es mi madre!- Dijo Ken muy impresionado

* * *

Bien!... Aqui es el final del 2 capitulo... ¿Les gusto?... ¿Algun Review?-

Mis capítulos son cortos lo se pero la inspiracion me llega a ratos :/

Bye~

.yui21


	3. Pasado II

Bueno! Este capitulo esta dedicado a **isa96magica** y **Charlotte. Smith15** ¡Gracias por sus Review me hacen muy Happy! y sin mas aqui esta el 3 Capituo

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

*Adasdas* Pensamientos

* * *

-Ella es mi madre!- Dijo sorprendido

-¿¡En serio?!- Contesto Castiel-Ella era la sirvienta mas cariñosa de todas y cuando nuestros padres murieron y a mi me mandaron con mi familia adoptiva, Pero Sucrette se interno en los militares a los 12 años… Ella la quería mucho… Y cuando te conocio le caíste super bien… Solo que después se enamoro y… -Se sienta en una banca

_Flashback_

-M-Me gustas- Dijo Sucrette

-¿Eh?... P-Pues a mi también me gustas Sucrette ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Dijo el pelirrubio

-C-Claro que si Dake- Respondio la Sucrette

Las semanas pasaban asi, Dake mimando a Sucrette y de pronto recibió una llamada de alguien y se fue afuera de la casa, Pero Sucrette lo espiaba

-Lo se amor… Dejame sacarle un poco mas de dinero y luego te ire a mimar como mas te gusta- Decia Dake- No te pongas celosa que yo te amo mas que a nadie ella es solo una niña con dinero que utilizo amor

-*Que demonios*-Pensaba Sucrette-*Si quieres que te de dinero lo hare*-Corrio dentro de la casa a buscar una maleta

-…Bien… Te quiero mu-Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara-¿Qué demoni…. Sucrette-

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! SI QUIERES DINERO ¡TOMA LO QUE QUIERAS! Y VETE- Grito y Castiel fue a ver que le pasaba

-Hijo de p***!... Juro que esta no viviras para contarla!- Y Sucrette saco una pistola que siempre llevaba en debajo de su falda

-¡SUCRETTE DETENTE!-Grito Castiel

-ESTE CAPULLO NO MERECE VIVIR- Sus ojos se obscurecian cada vez mas y ella se calmo, Pero no sin antes dispararle en una pierna a Dake- Eso es para que me recuerdes… Y que sepas que con una Smith nadie se mete… Ahora lárgate si no quieres una bala en la cabeza

-¡Esta loca!- Grito Dake y se levanto como pudo

-Manon-Sama quiere que le curemos sus heridas Señor Dake y que la advirtamos que si intenta demandar a Sucrette-Sama esta muerto- Decia un guardia

-Tsk… Hagan lo que quieran- Y se fue con los guardias

-Castiel… Desde hoy jamas confiare en nadie… No me enamorare… No protejere a nadien ¡SERE LA HIJA DE PUTA MAS GRANDE SI PUEDO ESTAR SOLA!- Decia Sucrette mientras lloraba y agarraba su pelo-… Si te tengo a ti Castiel… No necesito a nadien mas-Y callo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y botando la pistola

-Tranquila Su… Ya paso todo- Decia Castiel acariciando la cabeza de Sucrette

-¿¡Por que hacen esto?!-Preguntaba Sucrette-¿Acaso no podemos amar por que tenemos dinero?-Le preguntaba a Castiel Sucrette

-No… Por lo que veo no… Los "Ricos" solo son buscados por el dinero…- Decia Castiel recordando lo que había pasado con Debrah-Su… Hagamos una promesa…

-¿Qué… Promesa?-Pregunto sollozando Sucrette

-Nunca no enamoremos de nadie y tampoco protegamos a nadie ¿OK?- Pregunto Castiel secando las lagrimas de Sucrette- Y… Tambien jamas lloraremos frente a las personas ¿Bien?-

-S-Si hermano- Decia Sucrette y se durmió en los brazos de Castiel

_Fin del fashback_

-Viste enano… Eso es lo que pasa-Decia Castiel levantándose de la banca en la que estaba sentado- Ella no llora enfrente de nadie

-*Pero… Yo la vi llorar…*-Pensaba Ken y se iba caminando a la casa a pedir una explicación de la madre

_Llegando a la casa_

-¡Hola Hij- Fue interrumpido cuando ken le pregunto algo

-¿Conoces a Sucrette Smith? y no me mientas mama- Dijo Ken muy serio y entrando a casa

- Si… Si la conozco y aunque es peligrosa- Se sienta en el sillón y mira por la ventana-Ella era buena chica antes de que sus padres murieran…-

-Es verdad que te intento matar- Pregunto Ken mientras sacaba unas galletas con chocolate

-Si me epunto con la pistola que tenia en sus manos… Pero- Se detuvo un segundo

-¿Pero?-

-… Sus manos temblaban… Era muy normal ya que… Ella estaba cubierta de sangre y con sus pequeñas manitas acariciando la cara de su madre-

-¿C-Cuantos años tenia?- Pregunto un Ken tembloroso

-… 7 o 8 años cuando mato a su padre… Y…Cuando su novio la engaño tenia 14- Suspiraba la madre de Ken-Tuvo una infancia muy dura para una chica de su edad… A los 11 años tuvo su primera pelea

-¿¡A esa edad!?- Grito Ken

-Si… Mando a 2 chicas al hospital y a un chico le quebró unos huesos-Decia la madre de Ken y se puso una mano en la mejilla, suspiro y rio- Pero al dia después ella envio una carta escondida de todos nosotros que decia "Lo siento es que estaba enojada y ustedes solo se dedicaban a subir mas mi enojo aquí una indemnización para sus gastos médicos y disculpen"…

-Hoy me paso algo asi- Decia Ken- Me cai a el lodo y huvieron chicos que se rieron de mi… Pero ella-Fue interrumpido por su madre

-Te ayudo ¿Cierto?... Dijo algo como "Si se rien están muertos" o "Les quebrare los dientes" ¿No es asi?- Dijo la madre

-S-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Ken

-Ella es hija de la mujer mas cariñosa, Amable y dispuesta a ayudar al prójimo… Pero su padre era el hombre mas orgulloso, Cruel, Despreciable y mentiroso del mundo- Dijo la madre de Ken

-¿Entonces por que se caso la madre de Sucrette?-Pregunto Ken

-Aunque ese hombre era la peor basura ella lo amaba con toda su alma… ¡Bueno!... Es hora de dormir que ya es tarde para esto… Ve a dormir hijo

-Si… Adios mama!-Decia Ken y se iba a su habitación

-*Me alegro que Lucia le dijiera palabras de aliento a su hija antes de morir… Pero después de ver esa escena lo mas probable es que ella no quiera nisiquiera socializar con sus compañeros… Por miedo a pasar 3 veces lo mismo…*- Pensaba la madre de Ken y lloraba-* Ojala vuelvas a ser la niña inocente y cariñosa que eras antes… Brittany…*

* * *

O.O ¿¡Por que le dijo Brittany?!... ¿¡Que pasara en el proximo capitulo?!... Bueno...

¿Les gusto?... ¿Dejaran Review?...

Bye~ .Yui21


	4. La verdadera Sucrette

Bien, Aquí esta el 4 Capitulo de ¿Llegare a tu corazón? Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Créditos a Chinomiko y a Beemoob

* * *

*Adasdasd* Pensamientos

* * *

-…Ojala vuelvas a ser la misma Brittany-Despues de eso se fue a dormir cuando a la 12.00 AM recibió una llamada-¿Hola?-Contesto el padre de Ken-... ¿Qué pasa querido Giles?... ¡Oh!... Bueno si es lo que quieres… Eso sera…Adios- Y colgó el celular- ¿Cómo se lo tomara?...

_A las 12.30 PM_

-¿¡Que?!-Dijo Ken- ¡Que dijo que mi padre!-Grito cuando su madre le dijo que se tenía que ir a la academia militar

-Lo siento hijo… Pero al parecer una tal "Amber" te humillo y eso es inaceptable-Dijo la madre de Ken imitando la voz de su padre

-P-Pero… ¡Ayer era solo mi primer día!-Le decía a su madre tratando de no llorar

-Lo siento hijo… Pero… Eso lo decidió tu padre no yo- Dijo la madre de Ken mientras sacaba unas galletas de un cajón-¡OH!... Veo que estas son las últimas que quedan… Ahora vete Ken…Llegaras tarde

-Si… Adiós mama- Y de nuevo salió corriendo y otra vez le pasó lo mismo que el día anterior…Choco con Sucrette y bajo su cabeza

-¡Ouch!...-Dijo Sucrette y seguía caminando no sin antes tirarle una mirada de ternura y cariño a Ken

-*¿¡Por qué haces cosas que me confunden tanto?!...Primero me ayudas y luego me humillas…. Y hoy… No sé qué pensar!*-Mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa que se contenía… Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Sucrette estaba delante de él tapando su sonrisa con sus manos

-Vamos a llegaras tarde… Ken-Le dio la mano mientras sonreía y cuando Ken la iba a tomar ella la expresión de Sucrette cambio de felicidad a tristeza y Sucrette retiro la mano

-*¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!*- Y Sucrette puso sus manos en su cabeza-*¡ESTAS BUSCANDO QUE TE LASTIMEN!-Pensaba Sucrette-*…No… Yo no quiero lastimar… No quiero volver a lastimarme más…*-Y Ken se levantó del suelo y con una mano le acaricio una mejilla

-No estás sola Sucrette… Yo estoy contigo…-Decía Ken y Sucrette abría los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan unida a ese chico?... ¿Desde cuándo el chico que ella ayudo le tenía tanto aprecio?

-Gracias Ken…-Decía Sucrette y sacaba lentamente la mano de Ken-Pero… Yo no necesito a nadie… Bastante mal me ah hecho tomar aprecio a algo y cuando más lo pienso…-Cambio su expresión de tristeza a alegría- Se va lejos de mi y es feliz

-…Pues yo hoy… Hoy… Sera mi último día en el instituto… Tengo que ir a la academia militar-Decía Ken llorando

-¿Ves lo que te dije?-Y así Sucrette se fue a el instituto

-*¿Por qué dijo eso?*-Se preguntaba Ken **(N/a: ¡KEN!... ES POR QUE TE QUIERE)**

Las clases pasaron normalmente Sucrette alejada del mundo dibujando, Escribiendo y escuchando música. Lo que Ken se preguntaba por qué ella tenía tan buenas calificaciones si nunca estaba atenta a las clases. En cambio Castiel era de los mismo que Sucrette solo que él nunca entraba a clases. Cuando tocaron el timbre Ken fue a ver qué era lo que dibujaba siempre y veía un paisaje con nubes grises y lloviendo a una niña corriendo junto a su mascota y unos campesinos persiguiéndola. En otro era un paisaje que al igual que el otro era gris, Pero la niña estaba llorando sola, Y un chico detrás de unos arbustos mirándola… No sé por qué esa pintura me recordaba mi infancia

-¿Terminaste de espiar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado-¿Seguro que quieres ver mis dibujos?-Preguntaba Sucrette pensando que así Ken daría media vuelta y se iría pero no el asiento con la cabeza y ella se los mostro

Casi todos los dibujos eran con un paisaje gris y una niña… Pero hubo uno que me recordó algo de mi infancia… Un paisaje hermoso con nubes blancas como el algodón un chico peli castaño jugando con una chica y ella sonriendo con el. Al parecer jugaban a las atrapadas

-Son muy bonitos…-Decía Ken

-Si… Es como parte de mi infancia, Siempre eh odiado que miren mis dibujos a escondidas

-….-A Ken lo comía el arrepentimiento y puso y se rasco la cabeza-Lo siento Su…

-No importa Ken… Bien es hora de irnos… Adiós-Y se fue muy rápido, Pero esta vez en la salida no había ninguna limosina que la esperara así que Ken la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta

Paso por múltiples tiendas compro ropa, Comida, Juegos y muchas cosa mas

-*¿Quizás está haciendo las compras de su casa?*-Pensaba Ken, Pero luego de unos minutos ella entro en una gran mansión -*¿Puede ser que aquí viva?*- Pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando unos niños salían corriendo a abrazar a Sucrette

-Brittany!... Miren llego Brittany-sama- Decía una pequeña niñita y se tiraba a los brazos de ella

-Hola pequeños-Les sonreía a todos, Por primera vez Ken veía esa sonrisa

-¿Espiando eh enano?-Decía una voz a sus espaldas

-C-Castiel…¿También estas espiándola?-Pregunto Ken mientras estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos

-No!... Soy su hermano y quería saber por qué este día nunca llegaba a tiempo a casa… Solo eso- Decía Castiel y se iba-Adiós ENANO

-Miren lo que les traje-Decía Sucrette con una sonrisa-Son… PSP de esas que querían chicos-Decía Sucrette y le daba una a cada uno-Recuerden que deben cuidarlo y no perderlo ¿Si?-Les decía a medida que le daba uno a cada uno

-¡SUCRETTE-SAMA!-Grito un guardia que venía junto a una limosina- ¡No recuerda lo que le paso la última vez que vino sola!

-¿Por qué le dices Sucrette si ella se llama Brittany?- Decía una niñita que agarraba la mano de Sucrette y se escondía detrás de ella

-Si… ¿Por qué me dices Sucrette si me llamo Brittany?- Decía mirando con odio a el guardia

-P-Perdón Brittany-sama pero ya es muy tarde para que usted este afuera hasta tarde-Decía el guardia-Acompáñeme por favor Brittany-Sama

-Bien…-Suspira y le dice a los chicos-Volveré a visitarlos otra vez ¿Si?-Y limpiaba las lágrimas de la niñita que la tenía agarrada de una de sus manos-A sí que no lloren ¿Bien?... Ahora vámonos-Y soltó a la niñita y se iba

-*¡Esperen!... Escuche una vez que la hija de los Smith llamada Brittany había muerto a causa de que su padre la apuñalo y su madre le disparo pero antes de eso él le había clavado el cuchillo en el estómago a su madre… Y…Y Esa niña era mi amiga… Solo tengo que encontrar una cosa y sabré que ella es en realidad Brittany*-Pauso su mente un poco-*Es darle un oso y luego despedirme… Ella siempre lloraba las despedidas así que mañana antes de irme iré y le daré mi oso de peluche y ahí encontrare la verdad sobre "Sucrette", Si en verdad es "Sucrette Smith" o "Brittany Smith"-Y así Ken se fue a su casa

* * *

Ken se esta dando cuenta de la verdad de "Sucrette"

El proximo capitulo ken se va

Y ya no les hago mas spoiler

Bye~ .Yui21

PD: Subire lo mas pronto ya que tengo cosas de estudio... ¡POR MI NI QUE EXISTIERA LA ESCUELA! :(


	5. Despedida y vuelta

Aqui esta otro capitulo de ¿Llegare a tu corazon?

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y a Beemoob

* * *

_Al otro dia_

-Hijo…¿Para quién es ese peluche?-Pregunto la madre de Ken

-Para "Sucrette"-Decia Ken con cierta angustia en su voz

-Bien vete entonces hijo recuerda que tienes que estar aquí a las para irte a la escuela militar ¿Si?- Decia la madre de Ken y le acariciaba la cabeza

-Si, Bueno me voy adiós mama-Y asi salio esta vez no se encontró con Sucrette ya que el iba un poco mas tarde que de costumbre-*¿Cómo se lo dire?*-

_Llegando a el instituto_

-Oye tu-Grito una chica peli-Rubia-¿Estas feliz con lo que te paso?

-¿Fuiste tu la que lo hiciste?-Preguntaba Ken con una ira grandísima

-Si… Fui yo la que le dijo a tu padre que te sacaba dinero, Que te golpeba y mas-Decia Amber y reia

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE?!-Decia Sucrette a la espalda de Amber-MORIRAS HOY JURO QUE MORIRAS!-Gritaba Sucrette y golpeaba a Amber

-¡DETENTE SUCRETTE!- Decia Ken mientras trataba de jalarla de un brazo

-¿¡POR QUE HACES QUE SIEMPRE LA GENTE QUE QUIERO SE ALEJE DE MI AMBER?!- Le gritaba a Amber, Mientras unas lagrimas de ira caian de Sucrette-JURO QUE DE ESTA NO TE SALVA TU HERMANO!... AUNQUE ME EXPULSEN Y VAYA A LA CARCER!-

-SUCRETTE ALTO!-Trataba de detener Castiel a Sucrette

-…..-Sus ojos eran mas obscuros de lo normal y Amber estaba en el piso sangrando por Nariz y Boca

-Sabes Amber le voy a preguntar a toda la gente y según lo que me respondan yo te seguire golpeando o me detendré ¿OK?-Decia Sucrette deteniéndose pero no saliéndose de arriba de Amber-¿Qué QUIEREN QUE HAGA CON ELLA?

-Dale la golpiza de su vida-Decia una chica

-Que aprenda a respetar a la gente-Decia un chico

-Sueltala -Decia Ken

-Bien… Entonces…-Se sale de arriba de Amber- Te soltare

-P…Por que qui…quiere tant..o a ese nerd-Preguntaba Amber tratando de levantarse

-Por que?... El fue el único que se acerco sin miedo a hacerle algo-Se detuvo y continuo-…Por que es un alguien que no esta dispuesto a engañar por dinero y… Por que es mi mejor amigo-Y tomo la mano de Ken y se fue a el lago, Cuando llegaron al el lago Sucrette cayo de rodillas al suelo

-¡¿Sucrette?!-Decia Ken mientras se agachaba a la altura de Sucrette

-Te vas hoy Ken?-Preguntaba Sucrette conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Si… Brittany-Decia Ken llorando

-¿¡Como me dijiste?!-Preguntaba "Sucrette" con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Te dije tu nombre real- Decia Ken

-Perfecto… Esto será oro-Decia una chica detrás de los arboles

-Yo me llamo SUCRETTE no BRITTANY…-Se acerco a el oído de Ken-Sigue la corriente que peggy esta espiando

-*¡Ah!...Entonces ella en realidad es Brittany… La chica de la cual estaba enamorado* A-Ah entonces me confundi de persona, Es que te pareces un poco a ella-Decia Ken conteniendo su risa cuando escucho un "Maldicion" de los arboles y luego se iba la chica

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Brittany?- Pregunto con voz seria

-Te segui ayer después de salir de clases…-Decia Ken y recordó algo-Toma Su… O Brittany… Es para ti-Le daba el peluche a Sucrette cuando ella de improviso lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ken-Sucrette?

-¡NO ME MIRES!-Le grito Sucrette

De pronto Ken sintió que algo mojaba el hombro de el ¿Lluvia?,¿O Sucrette lloraba?

-S-Sucrette… ¿E-Estas llorando?-Preguntaba tembloroso Ken

-…Si…..Si Ken estoy llorando… No por arrepentimiento de golpear a Amber si no que…-Abraza mas fuerte a Ken- Siempre se va lo mas que quiero… Mi madre, Mi mascota… Mi mejor amigo ….ahora creo que la de la mala suerte soy yo….

-Sucrette… Yo volveré- Agarraba la cara de sucrette con ambas manos- Juro que volveré… A si que no llores por mi ¿Bien?-Decia Ken y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente

-Jurame que volveras sano y salvo- Le decia Sucrette y limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Claro que si!... A si que no me olvides- Decia Ken y se iba corriendo-Adios Sucrette

-Adios Ken…- Decia Sucrette

-Vaya, Vaya… A si que la señorita que dice que nada la hace llorar esta llorando por ese nerd-Decia un peli-Rubio

-Por favor Dake… No estoy de humor para pelear contigo ahora-Decia Sucrette y tomaba su peluche- ¿Puedo irme?

-No… Tu no te vas hasta que me digas la verdad… ¿Por qué te interesa ese renacuajo?-Preguntaba el Peli-Negro de ojos miel que Ken había chocado antes Ken

-…Por que no es Dake ni Vicktor… Por eso-

-¡¿Por qué nos odias tan-Sintio unos golpes en el estomago

-¡CALLATE!...¡ESTOY HARTA DE SUS ESCENAS!-Gritaba Sucrette y apretaba mas fuerte el peluche de Ken

-Esta bien… Pero no me rendiré-Decia Dake y se iba corriendo

-*Estupido… Ojala que Ken regrese sano y salvo

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_A el año después_

-*Me reconocerá Sucrette?... Tendra amigos?... Tendra novio?*-Preguntas habituales en la cabeza de Ken -*¡Ah!... Ahí esta!... ¿Por qué esta en el lago?*-Ken se acercaba muy lento para ver a Sucrette y vio que estaba durmiendo

-K-Ken-Decia en sueños Sucrette-

-Sucrette-Movia levemente a Sucrette

-… ¿Hola?... ¿Tu eres?-

-Tu nombre es Sucrette, Vengo a..-Fue interrumpido cuando Sucrette hablo

-Dile a Dake que no me casare con el y que tampoco me hare novia de el- Decia Sucrette mientras miraba a los ojos a Ken

-No… No… Soy K-K-K-Como la primera vez no podía articular palabra

-¿K?-Respondia Sucrette

-Ken… Kentin-

-Kentin?!-Se tiro a los brazos de Kentin y el le correspondio a el abrazo-Te extrañe tanto!... Pero mírate… ¡Estas todo un hombre!

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Sucrette-Decia Ken y recordó un mensaje que le envio Sucrette- Primero que nada… ¿Por qué me enviaste esto?-Se separo de ella

-*Hija de p***, Esa Amber no aprendio… Pero ahora si*Me disculpas un poco-Y Sucrette se ponía de pie y corria por los pasillos-¡AQUÍ ESTAS HIJA DE P***!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Sintio unos golpes en la cara

-¡TU NO APRENDES ¿CIERTO AMBER?!-Le gritaba Sucrette, Cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba y ella se detenia-*Pero que demonio- ¿¡Ken?!*-

-Tranquilizate Sucrette… Ya paso todo-Y asi ella se detuvo y se preguntaba ¿¡Como me puede detener si ni siquiera Castiel lo podía hacer?!... ¿¡Puede ser tan fuerte?!

-Oye Ken! Sueltame!...-Le regañaba Sucrette a Ken

-Primero me llama Kentin… Y segundo no te soltare…-Decia Kentin y la llevaba como un saco

-*¿¡En realidad es tan fuerte como para detenerme?!-Pensaba Sucrette y le golpeaba la espalda

-*Por alguna razón los golpes de Sucrette son muy débiles… ¿Por qué?*- Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza todo el dia

* * *

¿Que les parecio?...

Bye~ .Yui21


	6. ¿Me gusta Sucrette?

Aqui otro capitulo de "¿Llegare a tu corazon?" ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y a Beemoob

* * *

Ha pasado 3 dias desde que Kentin volvió a la escuela y ahí se dio cuenta que Sucrette ya no estaba tan sola… Tenia 4 amigas Rosalaya, Kim, Violeta y Iris. Kentin no sabia todavía donde estaban sus padres hasta que Sucrette le dijo que vivian con ella.

-Otra vez con sus mensajes…-Decia Sucrette cuando vio que en el celular de Castiel le llegaban mensajes y ella respondia- No quiero nada contigo bastante mal me has hecho, Muere desaparece de la tierra…-Y ella respondia-" Tu hermana esta muerta… Si no vienes ahora la matare estoy en el Aula B-

-¿Qué pasa Sucrette?-Preguntaba Kentin mientras miraba el celular de Sucrette

_Tocan el timbre_

-¡ESA PERRA ME VA A CONOCER!-Decia Sucrette y corria hacían el aula B

-Sucrette espera…-Decia Kentin mientras seguía a Sucrette

-¡AQUÍ ESTAS!- Le grito Sucrette

-¿Eh?-Dijo Debrah mientras sostenia su celular

-¡ESTAS MUERTA!- Y se abalanzo sobre Debrah

-Oye… Sucrette deja a Debrah- Le decia Kentin mientras corria detrás de ella-*Esto se ah vuelto un habito*

-¡DEJA ENSEÑARLE A ESA PERRA LO QUE ES NO!- Decia Sucrette mientras le pegaba puñetazos a la cara

-¿Q..Que te P..P..asa-Pregunto Debrah mientras recibia varios golpes por parte de Sucrette

-¡CUANDO DEJARAS EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!- Le gritaba Sucrette mientras Kentin la sacaba de encima de Debrah-¡YA LE HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO LA ULTIMA VEZ, PERRA!

-Sucrette, Todos sabemos que se merece esa paliza pero debes tranquilizarte- Decia Kentin pacifico y le sujetaba las manos

-¡SUELTAME!... ¡LA VOY A MATAR!-Le gritaba Sucrette a Debrah mientra ella trataba de pararse

-Bueno… Si no queda de otra- Toma a Sucrette y la carga

-¡BAJAME!- Le gritaba Sucrette y le golpeaba la espalda

-Noo- Decia burlesco Kentin

-¡Estupido!, ¡BAJAME!- Hacia pataletas en el hombro de Kentin mientra el se la llevaba a su casa

-Siempre peleas con Amber y siempre la mandas a el hospital- Decia Kentin mientras caminaba cargando a Sucrette en su hombro

-Pero esta vez no fue Amber, Fue esa Debrah… Me tenia harta de que le mandara regalos a mi hermano y que lo buscara… -Fue interrumpido cuando Kentin le pregunto

-¿Por qué mis padres viven en tu casa?-Pregunto con voz seria Kentin

-Por que tu madre se sentía sola en su casa y yo quise- Decia con voz seria Sucrette

-¿Por que te gusta pegarle a las chicas de tu escuela?- Preguntaba Kentin mientras doblaban en una esquina

-1: Por que son unas perras fáciles… 2: Por que no me caen bien… Exceptuando a violeta, Kim, Rosalaya y Iris… Y por que siempre me buscaban cuando necesitaban dinero

-Bien… Ya llegamo-Quedo impresionado por la casa-¡ESTO ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE ESE ORFANATO!

-Y también por que me sentía sola por eso traje a tu madre… Y a ti no te quería invitar a mi casa- Decia Sucrette mientras le sacaba la lengua

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntaba Kentin

-Por que si me meto en peleas tu no me dejaras…- Decia Sucrette con un puchero

-¡Hijo!... ¿Por qué traes a Sucrette asi?-Preguntaba la madre de Kentin

-Larga historia… ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntaba Kentin todavía con Sucrette en su hombro

-Bueno… Ya llegamos ¿No? Bájame- Decía Sucrette

-¡SUCRETTE-SAMA!- Decía un guardia y le apuntaba un arma a Kentin- ¿¡Que le esta haciendo a Sucrette-Sama?!

-Guarda tu arma… ¡Ahora!- Le dijo y Kentin bajaba a Sucrette –Estas despedido

-P-Pero Sucrett-

-…-No escucho las palabras del guardia y entro a la casa

-Lo siento Carlos pero… Ella no se retracta… Ve mañana a la oficina de Sucrette a buscar tu cheque- Le decia Manon

-S-Si… Gracias- Decia el guardaespaldas y se iba

-*Veo que no ah cambiado mucho*-Pensaba Kentin

-Bueno hijo… Entraras o te quedaras ahí parado pensando en Sucrette- Decia la madre de Kentin

-Entrare…- Y Kentin entro a la mansión, Era gigantesca, A la derecha estaba la cocina, Al frente de el estaban las escaleras, A la izquierda estaba el "Living"-Esto es gigantesco

-Si… Me perdi muchas veces por tan gigante que era-Decia Manon y le mostraba su habitación

-Esta es mi habitación-La puerta era pequeña-*Seguro que es como las películas, Una gran mansión, Pero las habitaciones pequ-Fue interrumpido cuando abrió la puerta

-Esta es tu habitación… Es igual a la mia…Es casi igual a nuestra antigua casa, ¿No crees?-Preguntaba la madre de Kentin

-¡SI, PERO NUESTRA CASA ENTERA!-Decia Kentin impresionado

-Vaya… A si que estas impresionado… Esta es la habitación mas pequeña que había… La mia es 2 veces mas grande- Decia una voz a su espalda

-S-Sucrette… ¡¿La mas pequeña?!- Preguntaba Kentin mientras entraba era como su antigua casa tenia 3 dormitorios, 1 cocina, 2 baños, Un gran living, Era idéntica a la casa de Kentin

-(Rie, Pero se tapa la boca)-Suena su celular-… Perdónenme pero tengo que ir a unas cosas en el trabajo… Tengo mucho que hacer

-¿En que trabajas?-Preguntaba Kentin

-Muchas cosas- Decia Sucrette -Jefe en 5 Compañias de moda, Jefe en muchos hoteles y otras cosas… Como veras, Debo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo…-Vuelve a sonar su celular- Adios nos vemos

-Sucrette-Le decia Kentin y la detenia con una mano

-¿Si?-

-E-Esfuerzate… Y-Y no pelees-Decia Kentin sonrojado

-(Sonrie tiernamente) No te preocupes, Eso es lo que se hacer… Y no peleare por ahora-Le decia Sucrette y se iba en una limosina

-Siempre esta de aquí para alla… nunca se sienta a descansar… Bien ¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto la madre de Ken, Pero el no respondia-*Enamorado ¿Eh?*- Pensaba la madre de Ken y sonreía- Hola- Tierra llamando a Kentin

-A-Ah… P-Perdon mam- Fue interrumpido cuando la mama de el le dijo unas palabras que lo hicieron meditar todo el dia

-¿Te gusta Sucrette?- Le decia con una voz cariñosa

* * *

O-O ¿¡Le gusta Su?!... Bueno eso era obio... ¿Que les parecio?...

Bye~.Yui21


	7. ¡Te amo!

Gracias por sus Reviews este capitulo esta hermoso!... Me costo un poco hacerlo, Pero bueno ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a Chinomiko y a Beemoob

* * *

*Adasdas*: Pensamientos

* * *

-*¿Me gusta Sucrette?*-Pensaba Kentin y se recostaba en la cama- Son las 2.00 Am y todavía no llega a casa ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- De pronto escucha que alguien abre la puerta

-Wah… Que cansada estoy… Hace mucho que no trabajaba tanto- Decia Sucrette y se apoyaba en la puerta

-¿Sucrette?-Decia Kentin bajando las escaleras

-¿Eh?... ¡Tu deberías estar durmiendo ahora mismo!-Le decia mientras subia las escalera

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-Le pregunto Kentin con cierta molestia en su voz

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Le decia Sucrette pasando por el lado de llegando arriba

-Te estoy preguntando algo-Decia Kentin y agarraba firmemente la mano de Sucrette

-O-Oye ¡Sueltame!-Decia Sucrette asustada, Mientras Ken la apoyaba en la pared

-Sucrette ¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto por segunda vez Kentin con voz mas seria

-….-Ella no respondia cosa que a Kentin no le hizo mas que enojar

Afirmo las manos ella y las puso arriba de su cabeza, Y Kentin miraba a Sucrette que intentaba safarse de el, Pero por alguna razón, Con Kentin siempre era muy débil

-Ultima vez… ¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntaba mas cerca de su cara

-… En una parte-Le respondia sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

Kentin agarro con una mano la cara de ella y la beso… Ella intentaba sacárselo de encima pero en vano

-¿Dónde estabas Brittany?-Le preguntaba con voz ronca Kentin

-E-En U-Una Re..Unio- Ok… Ella no era buena mintiendo

-La verdad-Volvio a besar a Sucrette, Esta vez mas apasionado- Dime la verdad Brittany

-Estaba terminando unos asuntos en la oficina-Termino de decir la frase y el le pregunto a el instante

-¿Cuál oficina?- ¿¡Desde cuando era tan controlador con Sucrette, Desde cuando el era tan celoso?!

-¡Ya te eh contado bastante!- Regañaba a Kentin Sucrette

-¡Dime como se llama la compañía!-

-Swett amoris…- Decia ella en un susurro

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Swett amoris!- Decia Sucrette

- Bien… Por hoy ah sido bastante- Decia Kentin y se iba a su habitación-Recuerdalo… Si me provocas, Este será tu castigo

_Al otro dia_

Kentin se levanto de su cama, Fue al baño y se ducho, Luego se puso su ropa para luego bajar medio dormido y ver a Sucrette en traje ya lista para salir.

-Buenos días Kentin… ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntaba mientras hacia un café- ¿Quieres uno?

-No… ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?-Pregunto Kentin mientras se acercaba a ella

-Tengo una reunión de nuevo ¿Por qué?-Esa mentira le salio muy natural

-Solo preguntaba… Adios-Y Kentin se devolvía a su cuarto, Por alguna razón había olvidado que hoy era sábado, Se recostó en la cama y encendio su televisor, Vio varios programas antes de detenerse en uno-¿¡Sucrette?!

**_-¿Qué hace en este lugar señorita Sucrette?-Pregunto el periodista_**

**_-Tengo varias cosas que hacer_**

Kentin no sabia que ella era tan importante

**_-¿Es verdad que compro la cadena de "Galletas príncipe", Por un capricho-Decia la periodista_**

**_-No, No fue por capricho, Es un regalo para una persona muy importante- Decia Sucrette mientras sonreía_**

**_-Sucrette-Sama por aquí- Decia un guardia y se la llevaba dentro_**

**_-Ahí lo tienen, Sucrette esta enamorada de alguien y compro esta compañía de regal-Fue apagada_**

Los celos cegaban a Kentin, ¿Quién era el enamorado?, ¿Por qué compro justamente esa marca?

-Kentin, ¿Viste la noticia?- Decia la madre de Kentin detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa

-Si… ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?-Pregunto a su madre Kentin furioso

-Si~ Algo… ¿Quieres saber?- Decia la mama de Kentin

-¡Claro!... ¿Para quién son esa- Fue interrumpido cuando la madre de Kentin murmuro bajo

-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tu-Susurraba Manon- Bien, Creo que Sucrette ya esta llegando será mejor ir a recibirla-Decia Manon con una sonrisa de burla-*Hijo eres tan lento… Que me dan ganas de darte una paliza!*

-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Sucrette-Decian los empleados

-Sucrette… Ven un poco-Decia Kentin desde las escaleras, Mientras bajaba rapidamente llegando al frente de ella

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Decia Sucrette asustada por la expresión de Kentin en ese momento

-¿Por qué… Solo ven- Decia Kentin y agarraba de la mano a Sucrette, Se la llevo detrás de la mansion

-¿Qué te pasa Kentin?-Dijo quitándole la mano bruscamente

-¿¡Por que compraste la compañía de mis galletas favoritas?!-Dijo Kentin y le agarraba las manos

-… No te lo puedo decir… Lo siento-Se disculpaba Sucrette

-Tsk… Me largo de aquí-Decia Kentin marchándose cuando Sucrette le afirmo la mano

-Era una sorpresa… Queria sorprenderte para tu cumpleaños en 2 dias mas… ¿Entiendes?...¡QUERIA DARTE UNA SORPRESA SI AHORA TE ENOJASTE BIEN VETE!- Decia Sucrette con lagrimas en los ojos

-P-Perdon Sucrette yo creía que-

-¡No!, Kentin… Tu no confias en mi… Eso me dolio mucho-Le decia Sucrette limpiando sus lagrimas - Sabia que si me encariñaba con alguien me iba a lastimar de nuevo

-No, Sucrette yo… Yo- Decia Kentin esta vez el agarrando a Sucrette de la mano

-¿Tu?- Decia Sucrette cuando oyo unas palabras que la hicieron paralizarse

-Te amo Sucrette… ¡Te amo!... Me puse muy celoso cuando escuche que le ibas a regalar algo a alguien "Especial"- Decia Kentin sonrojado

-K-Kentin…- Decia Sucrette abriendo los ojos muy grandes

-Te amo Brittany… Te amo Sucrette-Asi Kentin tiro mas fuerte del agarre de Sucrette y le dio un beso suave en los labios, Luego cuando se separaron se abrazaron

-*Vaya, Asi que al fin paso… Pense que ese muchacho jamas se le declararía… Bien hecho enano*-Decia cierto pelirrojo mirando a la pareja-* Ojala yo encuentre alguna vez el amor*

* * *

¡Que lindo!... De aqui en adelante empieza a haber mas romance, Pero todavia no sale LAETI... (Huye aleximente) Tampoco sale Debrah... Una pregunta ¿A quien quieren de pareja con Castiel?... ¿Violeta o Iris?... Estoy entre ellas, Pero si quieren poner una OC dejenla ahi en Review la eligire al azar

Bye~.Yui21


	8. ¡No es lo que crees!

Aqui otro capitulo! Disfrutenlo

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y Beemoob

* * *

Empezaba un dia nuevo en Swett ville, Habian empezado una relación de novio y novia, Según Kentin el quería protegerla de todo (N/a: La autoridad de Sucrette esta por e piso ¬_¬) Deteniendola en sus peleas, Como era natural se la llevaba a el sotano,

-¿Puedo preguntar?...-Preguntaba Kentin mientras Sucrette estaba callada al el lado de el- ¿Por qué peleaste con Amber esta vez?-

-Pero, Kentin… Ella empezó primero, Estaba haciendo mi tarea y ella me bota mis lápices de colores- Decia Sucrette excusando lo que había echo

-Pareces una niña pequeña tratando de excusarse por romper un vidrio de otra casa-Decia Kentin y reia

-No me hagas reir- Decia Sucrette y se tapaba la boca con sus manos

-¿Por qué tapas tu sonrisa?- Decia Kentin y sacaba las manos de ella- Gatos saltando de una casa a otra

-Jajajaja-Reia Sucrette y agachaba su cabeza

Pov Kentin

Su sonrisa era hermosa, Ella era hermosa, Su pelo negro como el carbón, Sus ojos grises que para mi eran solo ojos que me demostraban amor y comprensión, Su figura, Su boca, Todo de ella me encantaba… De un momento a otro como si me cuerpo se moviese solo, Bese a Sucrette

-K-Kentin… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Decia Sucrette con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Me parecía hermosa, Simplemente hermosa

-Estoy haciendo lo que un novio hace con su novia- Decia yo sonriedole y ella tapando su cara por el sonrojo

-N-No lo hagas- Decia Sucrette y se levantaba muy sonrojada-No en la escuela

-Ok… Pero no prometo nada- Le sonreía a Sucrette, Despues me di la vuelta para salir de el sotano, Cuando de pronto sentí unos frios brazos abrazarme

-Te quiero Kentin-Decia en la espalda de Kentin

-Yo también Su-Decia Kentin y se daba la vuelta para besarla de nuevo

Pov natural

-Perdon… ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntaba cierta peli-blanca que cuando vio a la pareja tan acaramelada dio un grito de emoción-Kyaaaa! Su tiene novio… Kentin me la prestas un momento?-Decia la peliblanca y bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar donde la pareja para tomar de una mano a Sucrette y llevársela, Cuando Kentin la afirmo mas fuerte

-¿Para que?-Apegaba a Sucrette mas fuerte su pecho -¿Qué le haras Rosalaya?-Decia un tanto inseguro por lo que le haría

-No te preocupes Kentin no me la comeré… Solo que tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar- Decia Rosalaya, De pronto un peliazul se asomo por detrás de Rosalaya-¡Ah! El es Alexis me ayudara con mi plan

-¿Ah~? Sucrette eso no se vale, Yo te dije que el me gustaba- Decia con un puchero Alexis

-Lo siento Alexis pero el es mio…-Decia Sucrette y le sacaba la lengua-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sip, El es mi hermano gemelo Armin… ¿Armin?... ¡ARMIN!- Decia Alexis y le quitaba la PSP de las manos

-¡OH!... Ustedes eran los gemelos del orfanato?...-Recordaba Sucrette

-¿Tu eres Brittany?... Imposible… Ella es…-Trataba de articular el pelinegro

-Veo que cuidaste bien de esa cosa que me pediste la otra vez- Se salio de los brazos de Kentin y fue hacia Armin-¿En que nivel vas?- Hecho un mechon de pelo hacia atrás

-Iba en el nivel 22, Pero como dije IBA…- Apunto a su gemelo- Cierto peli-azul me quito mi adorada Psp- Se puso a llorar

-Ow… No te preocupes- Se agacho a la altura de el y le acaricio la cabeza-Seguro que como eres la pasaras en un momento!-Sonreia

-S-Si… ¿Escuchaste Alexis?-Decia Armin y abrazaba a Sucrette-Ella confía en mis habilidades de jugador profesional

-Jajaja-Reia con los chicos Sucrette

Pov Kentin

¿Por qué era tan cercanos a ellos?, ¿Acaso no sabia que ellos eran de la misma edad?, ¿Por qué les sonreía asi a ellos?, Una furia incontrolable me consumio… No furia no… Eran celos, Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, Besarla en frente de ellos, Rosalaya y Alexis se quedaron boquiabiertos, Armin habría los ojos como platos y ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder… Eso era lo que yo lograba y ello no, Sonrojarla

-Que atrevido- Dijo con cierta perversión en su voz Rosalaya

-Woah! Kenton eres un poco atrevido- Decia el peli-negro y me sonreía, Yo lo mire con odio

-Es KentIn No Kenton…-Decia rompiendo el beso que le habio dado a Sucrette

-K-Ken-tin… ¿Qué es lo que te dije?- Decia mi Sucrette sonrojada y tapando su boca

-Vamos Su… Quiero que estes hermosa esta noche-Decia Rosalaya junto a Alexis los cuales agarraban a Sucrette de los brazos

Me quede a solas con Armin y el rompió el silencio diciendo

-Sucrette esta contigo por que te ama… No le rompas el corazón si no quieres que yo mismo te mate a puñetazos- Decia Armin

-JA… Y tu que harias?... Eres un- Armin me agarro de mi polera militar

-Mira… Kentin… Yo me ejercite como loco para poder gustarle, Desde pequeño la admiraba, Ella tenia mi misma edad a pesar de eso actuaba como toda una adulta, Por eso la amo… Ella jamas te juzga sin antes conocerte… Si la haces llorar yo mismo te pondré en tu lugar… ¿Entendiste?-Dijo Armin y se iba con su Psp, Corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos

Cómo si pensara alguna vez hacerle daño, Me costo mucho llegar a su corazón y jamas se la dare a un niñato como tu Armin… Ella es mia

Pov Natural

Kentin alcanzo a llegar a la parada donde estaban los chicos

-Kentin ¿Vienes?-Pregunto Rosalaya

-Si… No quiero que Sucrette encuentre a alguien que quiera mas a que mi-Abrazo a Sucrette por detrás, Mientras miraba con furia a Armin el cual le devolvía la mirada

-Ya llego el bus!...- Decia Rosalaya y subia a el bus

-Rosalaya… Por que no me dejaste llamar una limosina… Seria mas fácil para las cosas que tu compraras… Por que de seguro que con 10 bolsas no sales- Decia Sucrette

-Sabes su… Tienes razón llama a una de esas cosas, La mas bonita que tengas!-Decia Rosalaya aplaudiendo

-Erwin… Traeme la mas cara a el instituto en 2 minutos si no llegas justo a tiempo estas despedido- Su voz daba terror

En 2 minutos la limosina estaba estacionada en el instituto

-Suban- Abria la puerta

-P-Pero… Esto es hermoso!- Grito Rosalaya y subio

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-¿Terminaste de vestirte Su?-Pregunto Alexis y Rosalaya

-S-Si.. Pero me da vergüenza salir… Esta ropa esta muy descotada- Decia Sucrette desde adentro de un vestidor

-Vamos Su sale si Kentin fue a comprar algo- Dijo Rosalaya

-No saldré con esta ropa- Decia Sucrette

-Uff niñita!- Rosalaya entro y quedo impresionada- ¡ALEXIS MIRA ESTA PRECIOSURA!

-R-Rosalya espera… No quiero salir asi!- Decia Sucrette y de un empujo proveniente de Rosalaya salio

-¡ESTAS HERMOSA!- Decia Alexis y la abrazaba

-P-Pero es muy corto- Decia Sucrette- La falda esta muy corta, Estas calzas no llegan hasta arriba, Esta polera resalta mucho mi busto!- Le decia a Rosalaya Sucrette

-¿Me acompañas Su?-Se la llevo a la fuerza y entro a la tienda que estaba Kentin y su sorpresa fue grande-¿¡Que estas haciendo Kentin?!- Estaba besando a una chica

-N-No es… Lo que crees- Vio que Sucrette estaba detrás de ella- S-Sucrette…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa amor?-Le pregunto una peli-azul

-¿¡AMOR?!- Le gritaba a Kentin Sucrette- ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO TE ME ACERQUES… NO TE VAS DE MI CASA POR RESPETO A TUS PADRES!, PERO…¡TERMINAMOS!- Asi Sucrette se fue corriendo, Mientras era seguida por Rosalaya, Alexis y Armin

* * *

O-O ¡¿Que hiciste Kentin?!... Aqui aparecio laeti hija de... su mama -_-

Bye .Yui21


	9. ¿Todo termino?

Fiu~ Por fin sali de ese colegio un poco... Bien matenme ahora si quieren!... *Desaparece Nathanielmente (?*

* * *

Creditos a chinomiko y a beemboov

* * *

-Sucrette!- Gritaba Kentin y salía corriendo detrás de ella, De pronto Armin el cual no pudo alcanzar a Sucrette agarro de la camiseta a Kentin y lo empujo a un pared- ¿Qué demonios?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAS DAÑO A SUCRETTE!-Le grito Armin- ¿¡POR QUE SUCRETTE ESTABA LLORANDO?!- Kentin no respondía nada-¡Responde!...- Kentin estaba callado- ¿Sabes cuánto le costó a Sucrette salir con amigos ser una "mujer normal"…- Le gritaba a Kentin, La gente que pasaba por ahí miraba la escena, Armin se tranquilizó y le dijo- Ahora no perderé la oportunidad de estar junto a Sucrette…- Y soltó a Kentin

/Pov Kentin/

"No perderé la oportunidad de estar junto a Sucrette" Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez… Cuando Armin me soltó tome un taxi y llegue lo más rápido a casa de Sucrette… Al parecer todavía no llegaba

/Pov Sucrette/

-Conduzca hacia el cementerio- Decía yo y sentí que el conductor se puso nervioso

-¿A estas horas?-

-¡Como te atreves a responderme!, ¡Estas desp- Ok… No tienes que descargar la furia con la primera persona que se te cruce- Solo conduzca…

-Bien Sucrette-Sama-

¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué otra vez?... ¡Porque la misma chica!.. Que carajos tiene en contra de mi felicidad, Empecé a llorar, El cementerio no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, Cuando llegue fui hacia la tumba de mis madre

-Madre… ¿Por qué nací?, ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?...- Que idiota yo… Un muerto ya estaba muerto, ¿Esperaba que mi madre me respondiera?...-Te vine a visitar ya que hace mucho tiempo que no venía… Espero verte otra vez- Y con eso me despedía, Íbamos de regreso a casa y comencé otra vez a llorar

-¿Esta bien Sucrette-Sama?- Me pregunto el conductor

-¿Tienes familia?- Le pregunte y el sonrió

-Sí, Tengo 2 niñitos, Y a mi esposa que la amo demasiado… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Yo solo le sonreí

-Me alegro por usted… Nunca deje de quererlos… Adiós- Y me bajaba del coche… De pronto veo que una señora de mediana edad se acerca a mi

-Bienvenida Britt-… ¿¡Que es lo que te paso Brittany?!- Pregunto la señora, La madre de Kentin

-Estoy bien señor- Le dije yo cuando de pronto una voz me interrumpió

/Pov normal/

-S-Sucrette… Podemos hab- Decía Kentin detrás de ella tocando el hombro de ella, Pero Sucrette le saco su mano

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Kentin- Decía de espalda Sucrette y comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-Sucrette espera- Decía Kentin y subía las escaleras detrás de ella

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-Decía Sucrette y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Lo nuestro termino Kentin… Yo fui una estúpida al creer que en estos 2 años podría volver a creer en la gente de nuevo, amar, Pero no...- Sucrette le sonreía mientras lloraba- No te preocupes… Lo que debe disculparme soy yo… Por enamorarme de ti… Lo siento- Así Sucrette subió a su habitación

/Pov Sucrette/

Estando dentro de mi habitación, Empecé a romper todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, Rompí la foto de mis padres, Mi jarrón favorito, Golpee la puerta de mi gigantesco ropero, Me agarraba la cabeza, Trataba de pensar "¿Por qué me volví a enamorar?"… En estos momentos lo único que quiero es morir, ¿Por qué me enamore? Me volví a preguntar, Me lance a la cama solamente a llorar, Mi mente no pensaba , Mi corazón dolía mucho, No era un dolor de esos para ir al médico… Era un dolor que ya había vivido, No quería hablar con nadie, No quería vivir, ¿Por qué los que tienen dinero no pueden ser felices?... Por una vez en mi vida me gustaría ser una chica normal

-¿Sucrette-Sama está bien?- Esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, Era una empleada que preguntaba… Al parecer preocupada.

-Sí, Vete- Fue lo único que le respondí

-P-Pero- No la deje terminar cuando le grite

-SOLO VETE!-Avente mi celular contra la puerta, Las empleadas que estaban allí suspiraban y bajaban por las escaleras, Mi celular quedo hecho trizas, No me importaba en lo más mínimo- Es cierto… Rosalaya y los chicos…- Agarre un teléfono que estaba al lado de mi cama para emergencias y llame les dije que buscaran a los chicos que me acompañaban al centro-comercial, después encendí el televisor y me dormí

/Pov normal/

-¿Qué paso Kentin?... ¡Y quiero la verdad!- Decía la madre de Kentin aun viendo la habitación de Sucrette- Vayan a ver qué le pasa a Sucrette- Ordeno Manon y las empleadas fueron a ver, Cuando regresaron

-No quiere ver a nadie… Esta muy destrozada- Decía la empleada- Por lo que escuchamos en su habitación, Rompió todo… Hasta su celular-

-Bien… Váyanse y déjenos a solas con Kentin- Les ordenaba Manon-Habla hijo…- Decía Manon y se sentaba en el sofá con Kentin

*Flash Back*

-*Le gustara este oso a Sucrette… El que tiene ya está viejo, Además quiero que tenga uno más grande para que se alegre más y me dé otra de sus hermosas sonrisas*- Pensaba Kentin mientras tomaba un oso gigante de peluche

-¿Kentin?- Decía una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de igual color

-L-Laeti!- Decía Sorprendido Kentin y guardaba el peluche gigante detrás de el-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a mi novio- Decía Laeti tratando de besar a Kentin, Pero él se lo impidió

-Laeti… Lo tuyo no era amor, Si no que obsesión… Querías estar con todos los chicos de la academia… Además, Lo nuestro se terminó cuando te encontré con es tal "Dake" Besándote, Tú tienes novio, Y yo tengo una novia a la cual amo demasiado como para engañarla- Le explicaba Kentin mientras pagaba el peluche

-P-Pero yo te amo… tu siempre lo has sabido!- Decía Laeti llorando

-Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo ya no te sirven conmigo-

-B-Bueno… Entonces… Un beso y me alejo de ti… Lo juro- Decía Laeti

-Bien, Pero solo uno, Que ya tengo que ir a ver a mi novia-Decía Kentin y la besaba en la mejilla- Adiós Laeti…

-…- Laeti fingió que se caía, Agarro del cuello a Kentin y lo beso, Pareciendo que el la estuviera besando

-¿¡Que estás haciendo Kentin?!- Oh no… Rosalaya nos vio

-No… no es lo que crees Rosalaya-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa amor?- Espera… ¿¡Amor?!, Estaba por regañar a Laeti, Cuando Sucrette grita, ¡¿SUCRETTE ESTABA AHÍ!

-¿¡AMOR?!- Le gritaba a Kentin Sucrette- ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO TE ME ACERQUES… NO TE VAS DE MI CASA POR RESPETO A TUS PADRES!, PERO…¡TERMINAMOS!- Así Sucrette se fue corriendo

-Ups… Ella era tu novia… Me suena… ¡Ah!... Ella es la chica rica ¿Cierto?- Preguntaba Laeti- Ella se enamoró de mi novio y él le rompió el corazón

-Te pasaste esta vez Laeti… Ella es el amor de mi vida y tú me lo acabas de robar… Si no fueras mujer, De esta no te salvarías- Decía Kentin y salía corriendo detrás de Sucrette

*Fin del flashback*

-…- Suspiro la madre de Kentin-Hijo… Trata de hablar con ella… Arregla esto, Si no sucrette te hará la vida imposible… A ti y a TODOS… Si no alguien más llegara y llenara ese vacío que tu dejaste...- Así La madre de Kentin se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta principal

* * *

¡Oh por dios!... ¿Que les parece?... ¿Dejaran review?

Bye .Yui21

PD: Tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible capitulos...


	10. Reconciliación y confeción de amor

Primero que nada ¡Gracias por sus Reviews!, Segundo aqui esta la conti...

* * *

Creditos a la gran Chinomiko y a Beemoov

* * *

Sucrette estaba peor que nunca, Había tenido 10 peleas en dos días, Estaba llena de moretones y rasguños

-Buenos días madre- Decía Kentin y saludaba a su madre, En el otro lado de la mesa estaba Sucrette desayunando

-Gracias Manon, Ahora me voy a la escuela- Se levantó después de dar las gracias

/Pov Sucrette/

Prefiero levantarme temprano y desayunar temprano para no toparme con Kentin… Mi corazón duele cada vez que lo veo… Mi ira ha subido es mucha tensión acumulada, A sí que peleo con la primera que me busca problemas

-Buenos días Manon- Decía yo y me sentaba a comer

-Buenos días Brittany-sama ¿Cómo amaneció?- Preguntaba mientras me servía jugo

-*Igual que todos los días, Destrozada*- Pensé yo –Bien gracias por preguntar- De ahí en adelante hubo un silencio incomodo, Hasta que bajo la peor pesadilla mía… Kentin…

-Buenos días madre- Saludaba a su madre, Y me miro a mi… Mi cuerpo tembló… Esos ojos verdes siempre me habían gustado

-Gracias Manon, Ahora me voy a la escuela- Me levante de mi asiento y me fui… Pero lo que no sabía Kentin es que yo iba a la escuela, Pero nunca entraba… Me quedaba dibujando en el patio…

-Tocan el timbre-

-*Esta vez tendré que entrar… Ya eh estado mucho tiempo perdiendo clases… Y los chicos deben estar preoc-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un balde de agua fría cae sobre mi…

-Oh, Perdón… No te había visto…- Dijo Amber mientras Li, Laeti y Debrah reían…

-No tengo tiempo para sus juegos infantiles… Con o sin su permiso me retiro- Así Salí de ese circulo

-¡TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!- Era Debrah la que me gritaba, Me agarro del pelo y me empujó hacia el césped, Yo caí con rudeza

-¿Estas triste porque Kentin te dejo?- Pregunto Laeti, Esas palabras me enfurecieron me levante y le golpee la cara

-¡POR QUE TU!, ¿¡QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA DE MI FELICIDAD!?- Le escupí las palabras en la cara, Luego me afirmaron de los brazos y Laeti me abofeteo

-Nada linda… Solo que los mejores partidos los tienes tu…- Saco una cuchilla de su bolsillo

/Pov Natural/

-Laeti… Recuerda con quien estás hablando- Se zafa de Amber y Debrah, mete una mano por debajo de su falda y saca una pistola- No hablas con una chica normal

-V-Vamos dispara… Sé que no eres- La palabra se le quedo en la boca cuando ve que Sucrette dispara y el disparo cae al lado de su cara…

-¿No me crees capas Laeti?...- Decía Sucrette ladeando su cabeza, Mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su boca- Veamos… ¿Quién vendrá primero?... La puta- Apunta a Laeti- La infiel- Saca el arma de la cabeza de Laeti y apunta a Debrah- O la Zorra- Esta vez apunto a Amber- Si me entretienen las dejare vivir… Pero si me aburro están Muertas~ - Dijo Sucrette y sonreía

-¡NO SOMOS JUEGUETES!... HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS- Decía Laeti

-…-Suspiro-La vida de ustedes estaban en sus manos… Pero como veo… No les importa… Que pena- Apunta a Laeti, Pero el disparo jamas llego, Por que un chico agarro el arma y la lanzo a otro lado

-Detente Sucrette… Esto ya llego muy lejos- Decía Kentin y miraba a los ojos a Sucrette

-Tch…- No dijo mas y se fue, Cuando llego a casa la madre de Kentin le pregunto ¿Por qué estaba mojada?... Ella respondió… Me caí solo eso

-.-.-.-A los 2 días después-.-.-.-

Sucrette no había salido después de ese incidente, Kentin trataba de hablar con ella, Pero no podía, Trataba de cruzar palabra, Pero ella respondía "Déjame sola!" o "Vete!", Hasta que un día

-Sucrette… Podemos hablar- Pregunto Kentin desde el otro lado de la puerta

-… Vete, Déjame sola- Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, Es obvio, Ya que habían pasado 2 días desde que comió por última vez

-Si no me dejas entrar, Entrare por la fuerza- Alerto Kentin a Sucrette

-Haz lo que quieras… Amenázame todo lo que quieras, Yo no te dejare entrar- Dijo Sucrette y sintió que Kentin bajaba las escaleras

/Pov Sucrette/

Estaba en una esquina de la habitación acurrucada cubierta por una manta, No quería salir, No tenía hambre… Solo quería morir

Desde cuando me había vuelto tan vulnerable a Kentin, Sentía que si me hablaba podría perdonarle todo lo que me había hecho… Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos, Cuando veo que alguien está en mi ventana mirándome fijamente, Trate de levantarme y abrir la puerta, Pero no pude ya que el chico que estaba en la ventana, Me agarro de las manos y me beso

-Por favor Sucrette… Escúchame… Juro que si me escuchas después me alejare de ti- Decia Kentin abrazándome con fuerza

-N-No… Por favor… Yo ya no quiero derramar más lagrimas por ti- Lloraba en el hombro de Kentin

-Escucha lo que tengo que decir- Me conto toda la historia, Con lujo de detalle… Yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos?

/Pov natural/

-L-Lo siento Kentin, Pero yo… Yo-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo-Termino lo nuestro- Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que terminamos… De otra forma solo creeré que es solo una pelea de novios- Kentin agarraba la cara de ella entre sus manos-Mírame cuando me dejes

-Y… Yo… Ter…Min-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo-¡No puedo decirlo!... ¿¡Desde cuando eres una necesidad para mí?!-Le gritaba a Kentin -¿¡Desde cuándo siento que cuando no estoy cerca de ti lo único que quiero es morir?!- Agarraba la camiseta de Kentin

-Desde que te enamoraste de mi- Le respondió Kentin con una sonrisa

Mientras Sucrette se calmaba Kentin la abrazaba, Le acariciaba el pelo, Luego Kentin la sentó en la cama y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de el

-P-Pero porque cuando estas cerca de otras chicas me dan ganas de matarlas con mis propias manos- Preguntaba ella abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Kentin

-¿Sientes eso?- Pregunto Kentin sorprendido

-Sí, Cuando no estoy contigo siento que me estas engañando y que te iras con ellas… Y me dejaras sola- Decia ella quedándose dormida en su brazo- Que es eso… Que me pasa

-Son celos…- Volteo a ver a Sucrette y ella dormía, Acostó a Sucrette en el velador de su habitación había un frasco con algo dentro, bajo a ver a las sirvientas para preguntar que era ese frasco

-Puedo preguntarles algo- Pregunto Kentin a una chica

-¿Si?- Respondía una castaña con ojos de igual color

-¿Qué es esto?- Mostro el frasco

-…-Suspira-Eso es lo que se tenía que tomar Sucrette-Sama para dormir en las noches, Para controlar sus ataques de ira… Pero- Pauso su voz un poco

-¿Pero?-Pregunto Kentin intrigado

-…Desde que usted llego a su vida, Ella ya no lo necesita… Antes a nosotros nos trataba igual que animales… Pero ahora no… También jamás miraba la hermosura de las hermosas flores que tiene en este jardín… Ahora se la pasa allí… Un día ella se quedó dormida allá, Estaba dibujando una flor color negro y al lado una verde… En la página siguiente la flor negra era de un color rojo y la verde… Bueno… Se veía que tenía "El disfraz" de ella… Eso nunca lo hemos podido descifrar- Decia la chica sonriendo

-Gracias por toda esa información… Adiós- Kentin subía las escaleras, Caminaba por el pasillo, Vio la habitación de Sucrette y entro

/Pov Kentin/

Allí estaba ella, Durmiendo plácidamente, Era hermosa, A pesar de sus arranques de rabia. Cerré la puerta, Vi algo que no me había dado cuenta, Su habitación era un desastre… Llame a unas sirvientas para que recogieran todas las cosas rotas, Cuando salieron, Me acosté al lado de ella, Ella me abrazo por la espalda, Puso su cabeza en mi espalda

/Pov natural/

Sucrette estaba durmiendo plácidamente, Siente que algo está al lado mío, Su peluche pensó… Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, Que atrevida eres Sucrette- Esa voz… ¡Kentin!... Salto 1 metro hacia atrás.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!-Pregunto sonrojada a mas no poder…

-Pues… Te veías tan linda durmiendo que la tentación llego a mi- Decia y abrazaba a Sucrette

-P-Pero no podías ponerte una camiseta…- Pregunto Sucrette y señalaba su pecho

-Déjame pensarlo… No- Sonreía a Sucrette- ¿Por qué no te sacas tu polera?

-… PERVERTIDO!- Lanzo una almohada a la cara de Kentin-Te lo mereces

-…- Se levanta de la cama y se pone su camiseta- ¿Quieres llegar tarde a los exámenes finales hoy?

-Uwaaah ¿Eran hoy?... No tengo tiempo para desayunar… Vamos!- Agarraba de la mano a Kentin… Pero él no se movía nada

-No… Sucrette… Quiero verte comer… Hace 2 Días que no te veo comer un bocado- Regañaba Kentin a Sucrette

-Ah… Bueno, En el receso de medio día almuerzo algo… Pero vámonos- Suplicaba a Kentin

-Nooo… No seas cabeza dura come algo y nos vamos-

-Que no… ¡Vamos o me voy sola!

-Si no me queda de otra-

Kentin toma en brazos a Sucrette y la lleva al estilo princesa hacia el comedor

-Mama… Dale algo para comer esta chica que ya es un esqueleto andante- Decia Kentin y sentaba a Sucrette en sus piernas

-Estas muy cariñoso hoy… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-Pregunto Sucrette mirando a los ojos a Kentin

-Yo no eh echo nada…- Manon pone en frente de ellos pan, Jugo y 2 manzanas- Mira, Come o de aquí no te vas

Sucrette tomaba el pan y lo comía, Viendo a cada segundo la hora en el reloj de la pared

-Listo ¿Podemos irnos?-Dijo Sucrette y se levantaba de las piernas de Kentin

-Está bien, Vámonos…- Kentin se resignó y camino a paso rápido, Hasta que una limosina llego al frente de ellos

-¿¡QUE ESPERAS ENTRA!?- Decia Sucrette la cual entro rápidamente a la limosina, Kentin camino despacio-*Tienen que ser una broma*-Sucrette agarro la mano de Kentin y lo tiro hacia adentro- Rápido al Sweet amoris!-

-.-5 Minutos después-.-

-¿Cómo es que llegamos tan rápido?- Pregunto Kentin mientras miraba a Sucrette

-No lo sé, Pero solo entremos- Tomo de la mano a Kentin y camino hacia el aula, Cuando estuvo dentro Rosalaya y Alexis se le abalanzaron sobre Sucrette

-¡SUCRETTE!-Gritaron los 2, Luego vieron las manos de Kentin y Sucrette

-Kyaaaaa!... ¿Se recuperaron?-Pregunto Rosalaya

-¿¡Que?!-Trataba de articular palabra

-Si… Y vaya que me costó hablar con ella- Decia Kentin y miraba a Sucrette

-Sucrette ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Dijo Armin y tomaba de la otra mano a Sucrette-En privado

-Claro Armin ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto ella soltando a Kentin y caminando con Armin-Nos vemos en clases

-.-En el jardín-.-.-

-Sucrette júrame que pase lo que pase jamás dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga- Dijo Armin y se sentaba en el césped

-Claro que si Armin… Eso jamás sucederá- Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa de cariño

-Me gustas Sucrette…-Dijo Armin mirando fijamente a Sucrette-Siempre me has gustado

-¿Eh?- Dijo Sucrette

-*¿¡Que?!*- Pensó Kentin el cual estaba detrás de la muralla escuchando a los chicos

* * *

O-O... Ahora Sucrette recibio una confecion de amor!... ¿Como respondera?

Bye~ .yui21


End file.
